A Miko's Wagtails
by Skjalf Frost-Born
Summary: "I already know what it's like to be torn apart from the one you love forever, and so I'll join this game and win in order to make sure that this doesn't happen to anyone else." Kagome stated, looking into the silent man's eyes. Compassion and determination burned in her eyes. "We will win this competition so that we can ascend together!"
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Sekirei; those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Sakurako Gokurakuin respectively. I'm not receiving any monetary reward for writing this, and I don't expect any. I'm writing this for my own entertainment as well as to entertain the people who will bother to read this.

**Summary:** "I already know what it's like to be torn apart from the one you love forever, and so I'll join this game and win in order to make sure that this doesn't happen to anyone else." Kagome stated, looking into the silent man's eyes. Compassion and determination burned in her eyes. "We will win this competition so that we can ascend together!"

**Warning(s):** This story contains blood, character death, extreme violence, offensive language, explicit sexual themes, use of alcohol, etc.

* * *

><p><em>I knew he had made his decision long before he did, but even until the end I had held onto the hope that he would prove me wrong. He had done it so many times before – proving me wrong, so much so that I had even believed for a time that he was going to choose me in the end. But it wasn't to be I suppose.<em>

_The first time we met I had thought of him as nothing but a half-demon with a chip on his shoulder, but as I spent time with him. I was able to see that he was much more than that; he had become so much more._

_He became my best friend, my protector, and my first love._

_Through my journey with him, I was able to experience more than I ever would have if I never fell down the old well on my family's property. With him by my side, I was able to make new friends, and discover who I really was._

_It was painful, I will not lie, but in a way it was necessary._

_Every heartbreak, every tear, was needed in order for me to fulfill my destiny. _

_It had made me the woman that I am today._

_As he laid a gentle kiss against my brow, and my vision became obscured by my tears as light illuminated the darkness we had been lost in, I knew that my feudal fairytale had come to an end._

_When Inuyasha was ripped from my arms, and I was thrust back into my own time…I didn't have the courage to tell him with words about how I really felt. _

_In the end all I could say was __**"Thank you for everything InuYasha."**_

_What I hadn't known at that time was that when one door was closed to me, another had opened. The only thing that was left for me to do was take the chance and walk through._

_Everything began on that night…the night that I met you._

* * *

><p>Taking a step out into the courtyard of her family's shrine, Higurashi Kagome tilted her head back and took in a deep breath before exhaling gently. A warm smile burst to life on her face as she took in her surroundings, and the fond memories that every place on her family's property brought to her mind. Brushing her hair behind her ear as the breeze ruffled her wavy tresses, the blue-eyed Japanese girl glancing over towards the well house where four years ago, she had started her adventure five-hundred years in the past in order to piece together the Shikon no Tama.<p>

It took her only a few moments to reach it, and she slid the door to the side. Sunlight poured down into the room and her eyes then landed on the Bone-Eater's Well. The portal that once took her from this time, into her country's past. Going down the steps, the 19-year-old ran her fingers along the smooth edges of the lifeless well, which used to practically glow with magic.

Closing her eyes, she asked for her friends to have a good life and to watch over her as she moved on with her own. And as if they heard her, an unknown weight seemed to be lifted off of her shoulders for the first in three years since the well had closed off her path to the past permanently after the Shikon no Tama disappeared.

Once upon a time, she had wished for the well to re-open so she could go back to the half-demon she had loved and live the rest of her life by his side, regardless of the fact that he didn't want her romantically. When it was apparent that it would never happen, the teenager had been inconsolable for months before one morning she woke up and realize that she needed to stop.

Her friends in the past wouldn't want her to waste her life away crying, because life wasn't going the way she wanted. After everything she has witnessed during her travels with the Inutachi; it should be very clear to her that life was in no way fair. In order to honor the memories of her friends and loved ones, she would need to make sure that she moved on towards the future with her head held high and achieve happiness for herself.

After the personal intervention, Kagome seemed to do a complete 180 in how she approached life. To the people who had come to know the pretty but solemn young woman, they were dazzled by the beautiful and vivacious young woman who replaced her halfway through her first year in high school.

No longer did she stick to herself; she made plenty of acquaintances and even some very good friends. She no longer just left to go home after the school bell rang, she went and joined different organizations such as the Kyūdō club, the Student Council, the Track team, the Cooking Club, and even the Shōgi club.

It had taken a bit of convincing in order to get her permission to take on so many extracurricular activities, but using the sicknesses that had supposedly been plaguing her during her entire last middle school year as her reason to make the most of her high school years. She had managed to gain enough sympathy to be allowed to participate in them all.

With her head held up high, Kagome made her way through high school and enjoyed the life she was being allowed to live, despite it not being what she had wanted at first. Now, here she stood ready to go to her chosen university in order to start the next chapter of her life. Closing the door to the well house, she moved to where her family was standing near the Goshinboku. Spring had come and the ancient tree was blooming with beautiful snow white cherry blossoms as it did every year since she had decided to live her life to the fullest.

Reaching a hand out, she watched with stormy blue eyes as a single petal landed gently in the center of her palm. Puckering her lips, she blew the petal off of her hand and watched as the breeze took it away. A gentle smile bloomed on her face as she continued to watch it as it lifted up into the sky and out of her line of sight.

"Neechan!" her brother's voice broke through the moment, causing her to snap her head in his direction.

The 12-year-old Junior High school student had really grown from that little boy that once regarded a certain dog-eared hanyō as his hero. He had started taking kendo lessons, and from what she had been told by her mother and seen at the tournaments she had been able to attend. Souta was becoming skilled for someone of his age, and this was gaining quite a lot of admirers in his class. This was especially true about his female classmates.

Standing next to their mother, he was a few inches taller than her and was gaining a muscular build from his constant physical training. He was wearing the navy blue gakuran that was required from his school. The color went well with his dark blue eyes, which both of them had inherited from their father and it flattered his toned biceps he was getting from his kendo lessons. All in all, her little twerp of a brother was beating girls off of him with a stick, and even more so about the time he is in high school.

Next to him stood her mother and grandfather, the latter was blowing his nose into a handkerchief dramatically. Her mother was by his side, patting him comfortingly on the back. Kagome could only smile fondly at her grandfather, who seemed to be affected the most about her departure from her childhood home. After all the time she had left to go into the past, her mother had no worries of her safety beyond the basic concerns she would always hold for her children. Having her daughter leave the shrine in the same time period was easy for her. Because, at least while in the present, if her mother ever wanted to get into contact with her, then she could call at any time she wanted to talk.

After a few moments, her gaze drifted once more to the Goshinboku. It had been there with her since as long as she could remember, and she would miss seeing it whenever she woke up and looked outside.

'_Until next time, please continue to watch over my family…'_ Kagome prayed wistfully, as she came to a stop in front of her family. Smiling brightly, it just a few hours, she would be taking her first steps towards her first year in college.

Minutes later, the Higurashi family (minus Buyo) made their way down the steps of the stairs. As Kagome got further and further away from her shrine, she felt her shiver go down her spine as a gust of wind caused her hair to fly about her. Stopping, she turned to look back towards her home and couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

The feeling that coursed through her was familiar, and she couldn't stop the grin the blossomed on her face. She was glad that she got her message across.

"Oi Neechan! Let's go!" the slightly deeper voice of her brother reached her ears, causing her to blink. Turning to look down at her family, she raised a hand to rub the back of her head at the looks they were sending her. Her mother in particular, who looked slightly concerned. Seeing that, she shook her head and smiled at them. Kagome turned her back towards the shrine and continued forward.

Unknown to her, there was an adventure set before her that would test her and everything she believed. And while things may get difficult, if she manages to persevere then she would be able to achieve the one thing the young miko has always desired: the ability to be with someone who loves her for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Miko's Wagtails<strong>_

**[Prologue]:** _Another Calling_

* * *

><p>Placing the box down in the corner of her new apartment with a sigh, Kagome stood up and wiped the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. Smiling at the place she would be calling home for the rest of her university career, she rub her hands against her denim shorts before placing both of her hands onto her hips. Moving towards the table in the small kitchen, she picked up the water bottle and took a greedy gulp of the filtered water.<p>

It had been a few hours since she, with the help of ex-roommate and her boyfriend, had moved into her new complex. After a year of various part-time jobs that she took to help pay her college tuition, she managed to scrape up enough money to buy her own place. Tapping her shoulder gently with her fist, she walked outside of her apartment and waved goodbye to her roommate and boyfriend before they drove off.

Placing her hands back on her hips, Kagome turned to look back into her apartment at the various boxes. It was going to take a while before she would be able to relax; she had a lot of work ahead of her. "Maybe I should've asked for help with all this too…well no use worrying about it." Bending down, she picked up one of the boxes with a little difficulty, but easily enough. Shuffling down the short hallway, she pushed the door to her room open with her foot before moving in.

Setting the box down by the wall next to the bed, she got to work.

Hours passed and the sun had already gone beneath the horizon as nightfall began to swoop in. Stepping out of the shower, Kagome wrapped a fluffy blue towel around her body. Wrapping her hair into a bun in the back of her head, she slipped her feet into her slippers. Blowing her hair out of her face with a puff of air, she walked out into the hallway and down the hall into the living room.

Heading straight for the refrigerator in the kitchen, Kagome opened it and pulled out an ice-cold bottle of water. Unscrewing the cap, she leaned her head back as she chugged the water greedily. Turning slightly to look at the finished apartment, she pulled the bottle away from her mouth as she sighed. While it had taken a lot less time than she had thought, it was still some hard work. As if to back up this statement, a thunderous gurgling sound erupted from her stomach.

Bringing a hand up to her stomach, the former guardian of the Shikon no Tama chuckled, "Well I guess that's the cue for me to get something in there, then I can call mom to let her know that I've settled in."

Screwing the cap back onto the water bottle, she opened the refrigerator and set it down beside the half-opened pack she had. Glancing around at the other contents of the refrigerator, she frowned.

"Hmmm…I have some ramen, but I don't feel like having that tonight…great." Kagome mumbled, obviously put off by the lack of diversity in her food options.

Closing the door, she placed her hands on her hips as she moved towards her room. Pushing open the door, she walked towards her dresser draw. Quickly, she pulled on some underwear, a white t-shirt, some denim shorts, and long socks. Moving over towards the door, she pulled her large grey hoodie off of the coat hanger on the wall next to the front door. Slipping her room keys into the pocket of her hoodie along with her cellphone and wallet, she slipped her feet into some tennis shoes as she stepped out into the night air.

Thankfully it was spring and so the air wasn't cold enough to warrant sweat pants. Locking the door behind her, she slipped her keys back into her pocket before moving towards the stairs that led downstairs. Hopping down the stairs, she came down onto the concrete leading away from the apartment complex. The further she walked away from her apartment, the more noise that began to reach her ears as she got closer to the busier parts of the city nightlife. Interlacing her fingers together behind her head, she turned her gaze upward towards the night sky as she whistled.

Her blue eyes sparkled happily as she took in the beautiful stars that seemed to glitter in the night sky; she could remember a time when she had envied her friends in the past as they were free to look upon the stars in the sky. Before MBI had showed up on the scene, there had only been few places near Tokyo where the view of the sky wasn't obscured by pollution. While she didn't much trust the powerful organization, she couldn't lie about how grateful she was to them for at least giving her back the night sky that she had missed.

"Sesshōmaru-sama still thinks that something isn't right about them, and warned me to not become too involved with them until he got more information…" she muttered, thinking of the high strung daiyōkai that had showed up at her dorm one day, and dragged her to his mansion. It had been a shock to her that someone from the past had managed to live this long, but when she remembered who she was talking about, Kagome wondered why she hadn't just expected it.

At the beginning of her journey, Sesshōmaru had been a formidable opponent and by the end he was nigh impossible to defeat, especially after he regained his arm and came into possession of Bakusaiga. If any of her demonic companions had the best chance survive, it would be Sesshōmaru. Thankfully, she was able to find out that a lot more of her friends had managed to survive, like Kōga and even Tōtōsai. Shippō was also another who has survived, though sadly he was overseas handling some business for Sesshōmaru so she hadn't seen him personally herself.

"I've received some emails from him, but I haven't been able to talk to him over the phone or even a video chat…I hope whatever Sesshōmaru-sama has him doing isn't too dangerous." Kagome said concern clear on her face.

Yes, the little Kitsune that she used to carry around and take care of was apparently all grown up (he even had a mate!) but still she couldn't help but worry about him.

Brushing her bangs from her face, she released a huff as she then crossed her arms underneath her chest. She was going to have to get a meeting with Sesshōmaru and figure out just what was going on. The sound of her stomach demanding food is what broke her from her train of thought. Resting a hand on her stomach, she pouted, "I really need to get something to eat."

Thankfully she was right down the street from the convenience store. Quickly going in, she got some ingredients that would allow her to make a small meal to tide her over till her grocery run tomorrow, and a small pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream before coming out. Holding the bag in one hand, she walked down the street humming with a bounce in her step at the thought of her treat to come after her meager meal.

During the first half of her first year in Tokyo University, having ice cream was a luxury when she had to work to pay for everything that she needed. When Sesshōmaru had tracked her down, he had informed her quite bluntly that all of her financial problems would now be his problem, and that she already had an allowance saved up for her before handing her a black credit card. Her jaw had hit the ground when she had seen the amount that was in her "Allowance" and had to try very hard not to faint.

Of course, she had no intention of splurging as she had come to appreciate the privilege of working for and saving her money to pay for things herself. But it didn't hurt to have some back up money, especially for those times when she decided shopping therapy was in order or one of her rare girl's night outs with her college friends.

"Speaking of, didn't Ayumi-chan suggest going to a host club next time?" she wondered out loud, swinging her plastic bag back and forth as she walked. The closer she got to her apartment, the less the sounds of the city reached her ears. Giggling, the blue-eyed girl remembered the excitement that her friends obviously felt at the idea of spending time with some pretty boys to spend their hard-earned money on.

Kagome, herself couldn't say that she didn't want to try it at least once.

She would always love Inuyasha, but the fact was that she was never going to be able to be with him. During high school she had even dated a few guys, but they never lasted long. The only one that had was with one of her old junior high classmates, Oosumi Orihiko, whom had also been her first. But in the end, the two of them eventually started to grow apart as they were getting ready to graduate and move on towards their futures. Much to the surprise of many, the two of them had ended on good terms as they were both too mature to make a large production out of their breakup.

Even now the two of them were friends and classmates in Tokyo U, though they only had about two classes together.

A smile blossomed on her face as she saw her apartment complex two blocks away. Soon she would be home and would be able to "feed the beast" so to speak. Coming to a crosswalk, she was about to continue when she heard a pained yelp. Hearing the sound, she snapped her head in the direction of the noise and saw that it led down a small pathway that lead down to the local park.

Blinking in confusion, the corners of her lips curled down into a frown. Not even thinking of what she could possibly be getting herself into, the former made her way towards the sounds. Adrenaline pumping into her veins, as she fell back into a familiar mindset that she hadn't needed for four years now. Memories of coming to other rescues (most of the time it being her needing the rescuing, but that wasn't the point!) and the need to help others that was instilled in her, flowed into her mind.

It didn't take long for Kagome to make it to the source of the sound (those years on the track team had to be good for something right?), and she couldn't help the anger that sprang up inside of her at the sight.

Standing there in the park was a group of boys, most likely in high school delinquents (if their obviously rule violating modifications to their uniform said anything) and in the center of them was a younger looking boy, who had a bruise on his cheek. Blue eyes flashed dangerously, as she clenched her fists by her side. The boy in the middle held a hand to his cheek while glaring spitefully at the boys surrounding him as he grit his teeth.

"How many times do I have to tell you Tanigawa? You're not going to get any money out of me, so you should just give up!" the boy's messy tawny tresses grew messier with how fast he shook his head in denial of what was obviously a shake down for money.

Of course, this didn't seem to go over well with his aggressors. A male, seemingly older than the others with him, stepped forward with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans. The smug grin on his face served nothing more than to piss Kagome off.

How someone, who obviously needs help to bully one kid, could feel so proud of themselves would always remain a mystery to her.

"Ah, see that's where you're wrong Mikogami-_**sama**_…you see, we've noticed that you have what we want and need – money, and quite a lot of it." This Tanigawa stated, while placing a hand on the boy's shoulder and seemed to be squeezing it quite hard if the wince the caramel-eyed boy gave at his touch said anything. Leaning in, the man's beady eyes stared deeply into the narrowed orbs of what is supposed to be his victim. He turned his body slightly and gestured towards the other four boys around them with a hand.

"Unlike you, we are a little short on cash and seeing as how much you seem to have…it would only be right if you gave us more, after all, you can never know what would happen if you didn't right?" Tanigawa prompted, as his eyes and stance grew more threatening towards the end of his tirade.

For a moment, the boy he questioned froze and that was when Kagome decided that she needed to interfere.

"Get away from him!" She shouted angrily, stomping her way towards them (her plastic bag left forgotten by the wall).

The boys all jumped, obviously having not noticed her presence until she had announced it in her rage. Her hands were clenched in fists and she grit her teeth as she glared at them all. All of them had their eyes on her, though some with less than wanted reactions. Tanigawa in particular seemed to be eyeing her legs and other assets more than anything else.

Kagome knew that she was attractive (after being told so many times by others, she had come to accept it), her legs and bust having always been a point of envy with some of her female classmates since junior high. And usually she would feel flattered when guys would comment on them on dates, but unfortunately this wasn't a date and these guys were jerks. But them looking at her like she was a piece of meat wasn't the issue here!

Turning her attention to the boy, she allowed concern to show on her face.

"Are you alright?" she asked, and the incredulous look she received from the boy didn't bother her in the least. It was something that she was quite used to, after all this wasn't the first time that she had come to someone else's defense.

The tawny-haired teen nodded once before turning his attention towards the guys surrounding him. Kagome's frown deepened and she made her decision. Making her way through the boys, she came to stand in front of 'Mikogami', blocking Tanigawa's view of him. She placed her hand on her hips, and scowled at all of them in disgust.

"I've seen some sad things in my day, but to think that a group of guys would be pushing around a kid all the while trying to extort him for money is pretty pathetic." She started off, not caring much at the surprised and angered glares and scowls she was receiving. Leaning forward, she caused Tanigawa to back up at her sudden move and smirked.

"All of you need to just run off now and leave this kid alone." Kagome began when suddenly a hand grabbed the front of her hoodie, and she found herself lifted up off the ground. A nervous cry of 'Junichi' left the mouth of one of the younger men, as the older male sneered at the black-haired girl.

"Who do you think you're talking to bitch?!" he bellowed as he stared down into the girl's face, which much to his displeasure, only how unimpressed she seemed with the entire situation. The fear that he wanted to see on her face was absent, and that only served to piss him off even more.

Snorting, Kagome turned her nose up at him as she glared at him from the corner of her eyes.

"I've seen and dealt with scary, so this little act that you're putting on is nothing but a joke to me…" she started as she brought her hand up to latch onto the wrist of the hand holding her up. Tightening her hand on his wrist painfully, she landed on her feet as the dark-haired thug was forced to release her. Slipping into the stance she was taught during her self-defense lessons with an instructor on her free weekends. Her legs were spread shoulder's length apart with her right foot placed slightly behind her left. One of her palms was open and facing them, while her other hand was balled up in a fist against her left side.

"If you want to try me then go ahead, but don't cry when this doesn't end the way that you want", Kagome stated as she turned the back of her hand towards them and tilted her fingers towards herself in the classic "come get some" gesture.

Tanigawa Junichi wasn't amused in the least, and it seemed that this was the final straw for him as well as some of the pawns that he had managed to drag into his little gang. His beady eyes widened and he snarled at the audacious woman before him. If there was anything that he hated, it was a woman who didn't know her place and it was obvious that this girl in front of him was definitely one of those women who believed themselves to be on the same level as men.

The bitch had the gall to ignore him to glance back at Mikogami at the corner of her eye, "You should probably run right now, I'll hold them off." Much to his surprise, the rich boy honestly looked hesitant in doing so, but whatever he had seen in her eyes had convinced him. Not seconds later, the boy had taken off into the park, and she turned back to look at him with a raise eyebrow.

"Well I don't have all day, if you're going to do something than do it." She laughed, raising an eyebrow at him.

Memories of a woman just like this one, who always believed herself over him flashed through his mind. Clenching his fist, he raised it and rushed towards her with a roar, "You little bitch! I'm going to put you in your place and shut that little mouth of yours!"

Something flashed through her blue eyes, as he came closer and his mind cackled with glee. Finally it seemed like this slut was going to take him seriously! Just as he was about to land a blow on her, a black blur slid in front of her and it was only as another more solid blur smashed into the side of his face causing him to fly back into a nearby wall that he realized what happened.

Groaning out in pain, he brought a hand up to the left side of his face and opened his eyes. His vision was a little off and he was seeing double of everything, but his vision was clear enough to notice the new presence that was among them and most likely the one who put him in this position.

It was a man; that much he could tell completely clothed in black though the front hung open to show a muscled chest. Ash blond hair shined under the pale moon that hung in the sky above them, and caused the pale orange scarf that was wrapped around his neck. Piercing grey eyes stared down at him from out of a handsome face from beneath furrowed brows, while his lips were turned down in a displeased frown. In his hand was a sheathed blade, and it didn't take long for Junichi to put things together.

But before he could articulate his words, the man's lips parted, "I would advise that you stay where you are."

Jumping slightly at the threatening tone, the dark-haired male gritted his teeth as the pain in his cheek intensified. Pressing his hands to his cheek, he cursed before turning his burning glare onto the mysterious man in front of him.

Where the hell had he come from? What was he doing here? And most importantly, why the hell had he attacked him?!

"Usually I would've just passed by and ignored what was going on as this would have nothing to do with me, but unfortunately for you that wasn't the case tonight." The ash blond stated frankly, as he then slid the sheathed sword into the belt that hung lazily on his hips. Junichi dropped his hands from his cheek and glared, locking his eyes with the man's apathetic gaze. Humiliation-fueled anger were the main feelings that raged through his body, as he cursed this man and the girl for making a fool of out him in front of his followers.

His nail bit into the skin of his palm, "Who the hell are you?!" Junichi demanded.

Not bothering to answer his question, the man turned his back towards them, his long orange scarf trailing down his back. "Don't ignore me!" the defeated thug yelled out towards the man, but the man only continued forward. Junichi was going to once again try to get the man's attention, but his followers who recovered quickly enough had grabbed him by the arm.

"Come on Tanigawa, that guy has a sword! Let it go and let's get out of here!" one said, as the two others helped him up to his feet. He protested, but they would hear none of it. As he was being dragged away, his beady eyes turned back to the two people that had humiliated him in front of his followers and acted as if they were above him!

The girl and the man seemed to be caught in their own little world, staring at each other and completely ignoring him. And that damned Mikogami was probably mocking him from wherever he had run off to. Clenching his fists, he swore to himself that he would get all three of them back, even if it were the last thing that he did!

Kagome was surprised to say the least.

She had been expecting a fight and had been very ready to give it to the bullies, but what she didn't expect was for someone to swoop in and defend her from Tanigawa's punch. Staring up into the stormy grey eyes of her savior, she couldn't help the flush developing on her face or the way her heart seemed to speed up as she took in all of him.

Having been around and acquainted with demons, who beat out almost all of the humans she had ever met in the looks department; Sesshōmaru taking the prize of the most beautiful. There was something about this man that called out to her, and if the intense way he stared at her had anything to say; it must be the same for him! She then remembered the way she had dressed for going to the convenience store and blushed.

To think she would meet a handsome guy looking like a ragamuffin!

"U-Uh um…" she stammered, standing straight from her earlier stance as fidgeted under his gaze.

Obviously having sensed the nervousness welling up inside of her, the corner of the man's lip curled up into a smirk. Seeing the expression, Kagome's blushed darkened and she forced herself to try and calm down. Cursing herself for this sudden lack of her cool in front of this guy, she shook her head and allowed a smile to form on her face.

"Uh, thanks for helping me out there…I was pretty sure that I could probably knock out two or three of them, but this actually worked out better than my plan probably would've." Kagome stated, very thankful for the man's help.

While she had been doing well in her self-defense training, it wasn't like she was Wonder Woman. She had been planning on knocking out the main aggressor and run off like the boy she had helped, but this worked out with less chance of things going wrong; for her that was.

Nodding, the grey-eyed man glanced from her over to where Mikogami had left, before turning his gaze back to her. In his eyes, Kagome swore that he had made some kind of decision then in there as he rested his arm along the hilt of his blade.

"It was no problem, I couldn't nor would I have ever allowed them to attack you." He confessed.

Blinking in shock, she tilted her head slightly, not realizing that she was giving off the impression of a confused puppy. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked, honestly curious, and seriously questioning why her heart seemed to beat rapidly as the man slowly came closer to her. She clenched her hands together and pressed them against her chest. Her body began to tremble as the man brought his hand up to caress her face.

At any other time, Kagome would've slapped or even punched a guy that would try to touch her so familiarly.

'…_But something about him, something about him is calling out to me!'_ she thought, as her skin seemed to grow hot at his touch. A gasp flew from her lips as a strong but gentle hand grasped her chin and tilted her head backwards. Heated blue and grey locked, and the ash blond man slowly leaned forward.

"Because you are my Ashikabi, from this day on…Sekirei #05, Mutsu is yours forever."

With that, they locked lips and a pair of pale orange 'wings' sprouted from his back.

It was only later when the two got back to Kagome's apartment that a questioned slipped from her lips.

"What is a Sekirei?"

* * *

><p><strong>End of Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>Well this is the start of my InuYashaSekirei crossover; hopefully it was alright. I've come to realize that due to fanfiction, my view of canon Kagome's character is a bit distorted, but thanks to the InuYasha wiki it should be alright. Plus since my Kagome doesn't have the happy ending in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha, it shouldn't be hard to think that she would move on in her own era and go through a few changes.

Other InuYasha characters will be making appearances in the story, though only one other will actually be an Ashikabi. The pairing that I've set for Kagome is pretty much her with a small Harem of male Sekirei; as there have only been four male Sekirei (I count Homura) that have been shown in canon, I've decided to make three OC male Sekirei and used the Sekirei wiki heavily in order to make my OCs fit the world. I am hopeful that those three will work out and not immediately be rejected by the fans of Sekirei.

I had noticed that there aren't any crossovers between these two series and that was a major factor in why I decided to go ahead and type it up. Well hopefully with this, there will be more people out there who will try out this crossover.

This chapter by itself was quite long, the longest I've managed to type so far as well. I will be trying to keep this length persistently throughout the course of the story, and so it might take a bit of time to get the chapters done since I have other responsibilities to take care of.

Well, at the moment all I can say is that I hope that you enjoyed the chapter enough to stick around.

_Skjálf Frost-Born_


	2. First Wing: Of Sekirei and Ashikabi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Sekirei; those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Sakurako Gokurakuin respectively. I'm not receiving any monetary reward for writing this, and I don't expect any. I'm writing this for my own entertainment as well as to entertain the people who will bother to read this.

**Author's Note:** Thanks everyone for your reviews, seeing as I didn't expect to receive as many reviews as I have that makes me happy. Hopefully I'll still be able to meet your expectations. As for Homura being a part of Kagome's Reverse Harem…Yes, he is actually going to be a part of it. I always found it stupid that he had been forcibly turned into a female; there are only four canon male Sekirei, and so having one of them taken away hadn't sat well with me. Thanks to the reviewer who brought some mistakes to my attention; apparently when I had finally managed to upload the story, the original document didn't have my corrections from the first few times I constantly uploaded the chapter into the document manager. If there are any mistakes in this chapter then feel free to inform me about it, I'll appreciate all the help I can get until I get a Beta.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Miko's Wagtailsi<strong>_

**[Chapter 1]:** _of Sekirei and Ashikabi_

* * *

><p>Having traveled back in time and been in the company of beings that were considered things of myth and legends, Kagome hadn't believed that she would be surprised by anything else she would encounter in her life. But now it seems that she was wrong. After coming to accept the fact that besides her interaction with Sesshōmaru and the others, she would have to live a normal life; to find out that she had found herself involved in another supernatural incident. The former Shikon Miko could admit that she was excited at the possible adventure that has practically landed in her lap.<p>

Mutsu, as soon as they made it back to her apartment, had promptly begun answering her question of "What was a Sekirei". The explanation she was given wasn't something that she was expecting. After she had managed to get control of her body, she had been able to sense what she had up until now ignored. While he physically looked like a human, the aura he possessed was anything but.

Though unlike with demons, where she needed to constantly keep her ever growing abilities in check when she encounters strong demons around the former Western Lord's level (thereby a threat to her if they wished). No, her powers wanted the exact opposite, and that was what caused her to react like that in the park earlier that evening. Just the idea that once again her powers have caused her to become part of something else paranormal was hilarious and exhilarating in and of itself.

It was shocking to find out that MBI, a company that had become something of a nuisance in Sesshōmaru's eyes that were behind all of this. To think that their rise to power was in fact the direct result of being able to stumble across this alien race, and that they had been planning this all along under the noses of ever country was mind blowing to her. Even Sesshōmaru, who had more information than other businesses, didn't have the full picture and could only speculate that they were up to something.

"So basically there is going to be a gigantic battle royale consisting of 108 aliens and their human partners, with Tokyo as the battleground and the winners of said battle royale will receive an award that hasn't been specifically stated…" She trailed off, glancing over at him questioningly as she set down a cup of tea in front of him. Her own cup was in her other hand before she set it down in front of her.

Mentally patting herself on the back for remembering to swipe her tea set from her room before one particular former roommate of hers could try and find a reason why Kagome should leave it behind with her.

'If Itsuki-san likes tea so much then she could've brought her own tea set, especially since she seemed to always love rubbing it in that she was from a more well-off family until Sesshōmaru showed up!' the former Shikon miko mentally ranted, before shaking her head.

It wasn't the time to think of that particular girl at this time, and so she turned her attention to the situation at hand.

Her attention fully set on the man, now _her_ Sekirei (if what she understood was correct) that sat before her.

The ash blond male nodded, "Now that we have bonded, we are considered true contenders in the game and should be getting ready for the upcoming battle once the third stage comes about."

Kagome's eyes widened slightly, before she decided to voice her question.

"So there are stages then? How many?" she inquired; ready to plot her next move depending on the information that he would give her. Hanging around Sesshomaru who had several backup plans for his backup plans, has had an effect on the miko.

Seeing as she didn't actually know everything that was entailed in the "game", she knew that she would have to at least have a plan on how to deal with anything that happened to come their way. While she could just wing it, she knew better than anyone how a plan could help dealing with problems that might pop up later on down the road.

Mutsu could admit that he was impressed by his Ashikabi so far. Most humans when being told about an alien race having a battle royale in the middle of their city would've freaked out by now. That or try to deny such a thing ever occurring, which was something all Sekirei had been warned of.

It was considered natural for humans to fear what they don't understand, so for his Ashikabi to defy this belief was fascinating for him. Especially since the only kinds of humans he has encountered have been the scientists of MBI and the human soldiers that he and the rest of the First Generation Disciplinary Squad had been sent to eliminate.

'I guess I should've suspected that she was different, since she didn't freak out about my "wings" earlier.' Sekirei #05 mused, looking at the girl who was waiting for him to answer her questions. The pretty girl actually was taking things a little too well, but he wasn't going to dwell on it too much at the current time. It was better that she wasn't too overwhelmed, and then everything turned sour. From what he could tell from what he had seen of the confrontation, the girl was quite the spitfire and most likely would've caused quite a scene if she had reacted like most humans did.

"There are, as far as I know, six stages; the first two being the time when unwinged Sekirei concentrate on finding their Ashikabi, as of right now the first stage has already started." He trailed off, picking up his cup and taking a sip of it. Savoring the taste of the tea, his finger traced the intricate engravings in the sides of the cup.

"Once ninety percent of Sekirei have been winged, MBI will close the borders preventing any Sekirei or Ashikabi from leaving…at that point the remaining ten percent of Sekirei unwinged will need to be winged."

Kagome listened to the ash-blond and already she was considering what it meant. The first stage was already happening, and when a majority of them found their partners Tokyo would become a closed city. Just from what he had told her, she could guess that the fighting would officially begin during the third stage as by the end of the second all of the Sekirei would be winged by that point. Crossing her arms, she frowned.

It wouldn't surprise her that fighting would most likely be happening between these two stages. After all, those who would like less competition would try to take out said competition ahead of time. Narrowing her eyes at the thought, she turned her attention back to Mutsu, and decided to voice her thoughts.

"So the third stage I'm guessing is when official matches are to start?" she questioned, and the male Sekirei nodded.

"Yes, the third stage is when MBI will set up matches between different Ashikabi for tasks that I sadly have no information of, once that is over the other stages will commence until one Ashikabi and their Sekirei are left standing." Taking another sip, he placed his cup down on the table locking his eyes with her as his lips thinned into a straight line. Getting up from his position, he walked over towards Kagome and kneeled down by her feet.

Kagome spluttered in surprise at the sudden subservient position the Sekirei dropped down into, because despite experiencing it in the past due to her title as the Shikon Miko and even by the servants in Sesshōmaru's manor. She still didn't like anyone acting as if they were below her. But any protest that she was going to give was cut off by the grey-eyed alien.

"Things won't be easy, but know that I will protect you and defeat all those who oppose us in order for us to ascend together." Pledging this, he looked up at her from beneath his long bangs that fell into his face. The intensity of his voice and the look in his eyes caused her heart to speed up, as once more she felt the need to be close to him. Every part of her being was demanding that she also pledge herself to him.

A long time ago, Kagome would've been frightened of the feeling that was quickly developing inside of her; anyone would. Even with Inuyasha, her feelings had started as an intense dislike to affection, before developing into love. But she knew now after everything she went through with Inuyasha, that she shouldn't allow her mind to dictate matters of the heart. No longer would she deny herself the chance to be happy. While she was cautious, her instinct had never led her wrong and so she would trust in what her heart was telling her.

Never had she expected to find herself in this position again; to become a part of something so out of the ordinary. When the well closed, she was ready to face a normal future and wait for the day she would one day reunite with her friends in the end after living a peaceful but happy life. After all, she already accepted the fact that she lucky enough to able to have an adventure of a lifetime just once. Having something like that was already one in a million for an ordinary human to experience.

'But then again, I can't exactly be called _normal_ now can I', she thought with amusement at her circumstances.

Kagome had never been normal; when the Shikon Jewel had appeared in her body, it was inevitable that she would never be ordinary.

She couldn't deny the thumping of her heart at his words and the conviction in his voice. The feeling she felt earlier returned though she was happy to notice that it wasn't an overpowering as before.

Looking Mutsu straight in the eyes, she smiled and moved off of her chair to sit down on the ground in front of him. Raising her hands, she placed them on both sides of his face and leaned forward to slant her lips against his. A bright light illuminated the room as sheer orange "wings" sprouted from the Sekirei's back.

Kagome felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her closer as she deepened the kiss.

Feeling that all too familiar feeling of arousal growing inside of her, the 20-year-old college student broke the kiss and took a moment to catch her breath. It was only the second kiss between these two, but Kagome knew that if the kisses were already this intense then later after getting to know him a bit more. Things would undoubtedly be hot and heavy between the two of them.

Something that she was looking forward to once the two got to know each other better; it has been a while since she has allowed anyone to go beyond hand touching or even kisses. Every guy that she tried to date just didn't catch her attention beyond their looks, and she could tell that most just wanted to have a try at the "Higurashi Conquest", as the little "competition" between guys in their year called it. No one has gotten this far besides Oosumi was the only one who got that far, but that while intense when it started ended not long after when they realized that they both weren't meant for each other. At least at that time, since they were still in high school.

Now before her was a man, who would be her partner in a battle for a prize against many others that resided in the city of Tokyo. The connection she felt with this man was much deeper than any she felt for any man, besides Inuyasha. Even now she could tell that with some time, their bond would grow deeper. After all, her love for Inuyasha had been developed during their journey to complete the jewel and defeat Naraku. But this time, she wouldn't allow herself to be the damsel in distress unlike when she had been 15-years-old and stuck in her country's past.

While she wasn't a full-fledged warrior like the other members of the Inutachi or Sesshōmaru, she knew how to protect herself. Plus her ability to put up barriers would most likely come in handy in the future!

The thing was, she appreciated the sentiment for him pledging to protect her, but she wanted him to know that she wouldn't just stand idly by. Closing her eyes, she breathed deeply to calm her erratically beating heart. Once she got herself somewhat under control, she opened her eyes to look into his. Pushing herself away from him slightly, but not enough to escape his arms, her blue eyes darkened into a steel blue color.

"While I appreciate the thought and while it is clear that I have no idea of what exactly is happening beyond the basics, know that I will not stand idly by and just be protected…we're in this together and so in my own way, I will fight alongside you." Kagome declared her eyes bright as she leaned forward to press her forehead against his, the tips of their noses brushed against each other. Their breath mingled as the connection between them thrummed with power due to the close proximity between them.

Mutsu looked as if he was going to protest, but apparently he could see that she wasn't going to be persuaded otherwise. Sighing, he resigned himself to letting her have her way for now until he came up with a plan to change her mind. A Sekirei's duty was to protect their Ashikabi from other Sekirei and despite the rule stating that Sekirei can't attack another's Ashikabi. The fifth single number Sekirei had no delusions in how far some would go in order to win this game concocted by the insane director of MBI.

Seemingly saying what she wanted, she left the cage of his arms and brought her hands to her stomach which pierced the comfortable silence between them with a thunderous growl. Blushing slightly in embarrassment, she noticed the amused look on Mutsu face. "Well now I remember that I had stopped by the store for something quick to eat…I think I left it back there near the park though." Pouting, she momentarily lamented the loss of her easy dinner and her snack.

It was only another growl coming from another source that shook her from her self-pitying thoughts.

After blinking slowly, Kagome's eyes turned towards Mutsu and saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

Giggling, the black-haired girl wrapped an arm around her mid-section while bringing up her other hand to muffle her laugh slightly. "Obviously I think it's time that we eat, and since I don't feel like eating out any more tonight after earlier…I guess I could make us something."

Pausing as she turned to go into the kitchen, she then turned towards her houseguest with a smile,

"Is there something that you would prefer?"

Shaking his head, he turned his gaze towards away from her. "I'm not very picky, so you can cook whatever you want Ashikabi-sama."

It was obvious that he was still embarrassed over his stomach revealing his hunger. But instead of being annoyed at the abrupt answer, Kagome couldn't help but shake her head in amusement. Leave it up to men to be embarrassed over something like that. Giggling, she stepped into her kitchen and towards her refrigerator with ideas of what she could cook for the two of them.

Of course, it was only after she had opened the refrigerator that she remembered why she had gone out to buy what she had. Sighing, she turned to look at her guest (and most likely, her new housemate). Messing with the curved fringe that brushes her nose, she chuckled before dropping her hand down from her hair and clasped them behind her back. Fidgeting under his questioning gaze, she chuckled in embarrassment.

"Well it seems that I forgot why I had went out for some things earlier…since I moved in today I don't really have anything to cook." She trailed off, reaching into the pocket of her hoodie. Pulling out her wallet, she raised it up so he could see it.

"I guess we'll be eating out tonight!"

* * *

><p>Kagome stretched her arms above her head while yawning, content at the fact that she had fed the beast that was her stomach.<p>

The meal that she and Mutsu had eaten at the traditional Japanese restaurant had been delicious! Everything that she had eaten delighted her taste buds, and the broth brought back memories of a kind elderly miko who had served as a grandmother and mentor to her during her time in the past.

'If I didn't know the circumstances thanks to Sesshōmaru, the way they had managed to recreate Kaede-Obaachan's recipe.' The young woman hummed a small tune as she glanced over at her companion from the corner of her eye.

Mutsu walked beside her with his hands hanging freely by his sides; his sword was being held securely to his side by the belt hanging off of his hips. His pale orange scarf flaring out behind them as they continued their walk from the middle of downtown Tokyo or Shinto Teito as the capital city had been renamed as, to her apartment. No matter how many times she looked at him, she couldn't help but feel warmth gather in her chest. The ash blond had informed her that this was normal for the Ashikabi to feel after they have 'winged' their first Sekirei, and would wear off a bit in a few days. Kagome could help but wonder if it really was something common amongst Ashikabi.

Was this the feeling of complete contentment and budding affection really something that Ashikabi were able to experience by meeting the Sekirei meant for them?

'If so, then I don't think I'll ever regret meeting Mutsu-san…no matter what happens during this "Sekirei Plan".' She reflected contently.

While it was sort of sudden and she didn't have time to fully process what exactly she had gotten herself into, she couldn't help but cherish the bond that she had forged with the alien. The dinner had given them time to get to know each other a little bit better. Thankfully they had chosen a booth to sit at that was away from most of the other customers that were lingering around.

The sword-wielding Sekirei had told her about how all Sekirei had undergone 'adjusting' in order to make sure that the strength didn't hurt their Ashikabi, and how all that Sekirei knew of (besides a certain few) were what they've learned from television and other forms of entertainment. Chuckling over the thought of a Sekirei running around shouting "Dattebayo!" everywhere caused a chuckle to rise out the black-haired female.

Seeing as he revealed some things about himself and Sekirei in general, she decided to tell him a little bit about her. About the fact that she had lived on a shrine with her mother, brother, and grandfather. Kagome told him about her time in middle (excluding her trips to the past, as she couldn't trust him with that knowledge just yet), high school, and then the first year in college.

The latter of the topics being the being quite a humorous one, thinking on her time away from her home in the future for the first time. Despite many of the others entering the building, she had come to the school already having an idea of what she wanted to do with her future. She told him about the little bet that the boys of her year had amongst each other, and how apparently the betting pool only seemed to grow larger every time she happened to reject a request for a date.

For a moment there, Kagome could've sworn that Mutsu's eyes seemed to darken, but she wrote it off as a trick of the lights hanging above them. The rest of their conversation was halted by the dessert that was brought to them Uiro (Japanese steam cakes). After a peaceful dinner, the two had decided on walking around for a bit, as the kind old woman had did her best to stuff the two of them, and even sent them home with leftovers in a container.

Smiling at the thought of the kind old woman, she made a mental note to stop by whenever she could. Leftovers were never something that she rejected after all, being a college student and living in a middle class shrine family had taught her to appreciate everything that she was given! It had been something that helped her make it through the first harsh year in Tokyo University when she didn't have the time to cook anything due to homework.

The older woman was in charge of the restaurant along with her husband, and the two of them were just wonderful. It had been her surprise when Sesshōmaru had informed her that the woman was a descendant of Rin's, and thus why their restaurant had managed to survive many attempts by other, larger restaurants from taking their space. Plus everything from the food to the workers just gave off a homey feeling that compelled people to come back for more.

"Ashikabi-sama, I'm sorry about this…" Mutsu's smooth and alluring voice uttering that line ended her thinking process. Her eyes swung over to look in his direction, just as she noticed a limo pull up alongside the two of them. Blinking, she opened her mouth to question him, when the doors opened up to reveal two large muscled men dressed in suits with shades blocking their eyes from view. She was only about to begin contemplating as to why these men were wearing shades at night, when suddenly she and Mutsu were grabbed by the men and dragged into the limo despite their protests.

Landing in the seat of the limo with an indignant 'hey', she was quickly righted by Mutsu who wrapped his arm around her waist and brought her up against his body. After the door closed behind the second man stepping back into the vehicle, the limo immediately began to move. Once Kagome got some kind of balance, thanks to Mutsu, she turned her head in the direction ahead of her. Sitting across from them was the two men, and between them sat a laptop showing the face of a person, who she had hoped that she would never have to deal with again.

"I see a congratulations is in order Higurashi-chan! To think that when we would meet again, you would be one who would be chosen to be the partner of a Sekirei…a single number at that!"

There in the middle of the screen, much to Kagome's dismay was Minaka Hiroto, the CEO of MBI.

Sighing, Kagome pushed lightly against Mutsu's chest so she could sit up properly. The Sekirei allowed it, though his hand didn't move from its place on her hip. Folding her hands in her lap, she slipped into the persona that she was forced to take on whenever she was in front of Sesshōmaru's business partners.

The picture of a perfect heiress for someone of Sesshōmaru's station, as that was her role in the eye of the business community.

"Hello Hiroto-san and thank you…though I'm sorry I have to ask, but why exactly did you have Mutsu-san and I practically kidnapped off the street?" she asked cordially with a smile, despite the accusation she was throwing at him with her darkened blue eyes. The man completely clothed in white only laughed, while waving a hand as if it were waving away the allegation against him.

From the video, she could assume that he was sitting in an office of sorts. Leaning back in a high-backed throne-like chair, the man was the picture of a king. 'Or a megalomaniac bent on world domination sounds better…' Kagome considered bemusedly at the image the man was obviously trying to send to her. Unfortunately for him, for as long as she has been around Sesshōmaru, she has met no other person that could make you feel lesser than them by a single glance.

Chuckling, the man leaned forward while folding his hand on top of his crossed legs, "Well I had at first sent my henchmen to hand over some essentials and to inform you as to what is expected of you in the game, but you weren't home." He threw his arms out wide, as if he were gesturing towards the two men sitting on both sides of the screen. Both of them only nodded, though they did nothing much else before returning to continuing their best rendition of stone statues.

"It was just our luck that we happened to come across the two of you, and I thought it would be best to go ahead and get this out of the way Higurashi-chan!" Minaka ended, with a bright smile.

Seeing as he answered her question, Kagome decided to let it rest for a while. Kagome made a mental note to work on increasing her awareness in order to prevent something like this from ever happening again. It was a good thing that she never planned on telling Sesshōmaru about her little blunder.

'Kami knows he would only use it as an excuse to take stick one of his demons on me as a personal bodyguard!' she considered with a cringe at how right she was.

Deciding that the young woman was satisfied with his explanation, he turned his attention to Mutsu. His smirk widened at the closeness between the two in front of him, and briefly imagined how these two would fare during his little game. Seeing as the Tsukiyomi's heir had managed to wing a single digit as her Sekirei.

It was clear to him that she could very well become quite a force to be reckoned with during the game, 'Especially if she takes after that icicle guardian of hers!'

But that aside…

"Ah yes, hello #05, I'm happy to know that you've found your Ashikabi and such a strong one as well!" he remarked, turning his full attention over towards the former member of MBI's disciplinary committee.

The single number Sekirei's eyes connected with the man's eyes that were obscured by the light reflecting off of his glasses. "Hello Professor…how is it that you know my Ashikabi?" the grey-eyed man asked, the corners of his lips turned down into a frown at the thought of his Ashikabi having anything to do with the owner of MBI.

Steepling his fingers, the white-haired man tilted his head to the side before shrugging,

"I would love to tell you of how I know your lovely Ashikabi, but I think it's time that I continued with the reason I had picked you up in the first place."

For a moment it seemed like Mutsu was going to insist on getting the explanation; the idea that the two (his Ashikabi and the MBI CEO) were previously acquainted wasn't a comforting thought. He in no way wanted the man's attention to be drawn to his Ashikabi, but now he would take extra care and keeping the two from every meeting at any later date unless necessary. It was only when he felt Kagome's hand on top his of the one he placed on her hip, that he took his eyes from the man on the screen.

Blue eyes were looking up at him while a comfortingly smile was on her face.

"Don't worry about it Mutsu-san, we are only acquaintances at best through my guardian of sorts…I'll explain later." She said informatively, nothing in her facial features or body language betrayed her words.

Sighing, Mutsu nodded but he didn't relax.

He knew what kind of man the CEO was, and if he took too much of an unwanted interest in his Ashikabi, then the sword-wielding Sekirei was ready at any moment to leave the limo. It was when Mutsu turned his attention back onto Minaka, that the latter decided to continue.

"Ah, it warms my heart to see such trust between a Ashikabi and Sekirei, but as I was saying…The game that you have found yourself involved in is the Sekirei Plan…in Shinto Teito, we are going to free one-hundred and eight Sekirei and these Sekirei will fight, fight, fight, fight, and fight until the Ashikabi and the last remaining Sekirei are given the right to ascend!" He declared passionately; sometime during the speech he stood up on his chair and struck a pose as he pointed up towards the sky.

Kagome couldn't help but stare at the energetic man incredulously, and knew that if Mutsu hadn't explained things a bit earlier that she wouldn't have been able to take the MBI CEO seriously. Noticing that he was losing himself a bit, the white-haired man brought up a fist towards his mouth as he cleared his throat. Quickly plopping down into his throne, the man pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "The Ashikabi who overcomes all others shall hold the fate of the world in their hands!"

Crossing his legs, the man's excitement simmered down a bit as his expression gained a sharp edged to it. Leaning forward, his smile while not gone wasn't as large as it was moments ago.

"Since you are the now a part of this project, you have the responsibility to keep it a secret…in the case that you leak information the MBI will retaliate with all our forces and abilities." He finished gravely, causing Kagome to tense up.

The corner of his lips curled up as he seemed to have read her mind, "Yes…that includes your guardian at the moment as well unless stated otherwise."

With that the limo came to a halt and one of the men pushed the box over towards Mutsu and Kagome, while the other opened the door of the limo. Kagome, getting the message loud and clear, nodded though she truly wondered what he could do if she did decide to tell Sesshōmaru. Mutsu grabbed the box and nodded towards the CEO before the two left through the door. Looking at where they stopped, Kagome was happy that they decided to drop them off at her (their; she reminded herself, looking at Mutsu) apartment. As they set their feet on the sidewalk, the doors closed behind them and the limo took off down the street.

A gust of air left in the wake of the car ruffled their hair and clothing, and Kagome watched the limo disappear from sight with narrowed eyes. Contemplating the consequences she could possibly face if she went to Sesshōmaru with what she has learned. From what Minaka had said, he expected her to keep it secret from her pseudo-guardian until she was told otherwise, but the former miko was not sure if she even wanted to bring Sesshōmaru into the situation unless it was necessary.

She knew in her mind that even if MBI tried to harm the Demon Lord, that there was no actual way any of their plans would succeed. There were not many things that could take out a demon, much less one of the "Killing Perfection's" level. 'I guess I'll have to try and keep this to myself for now, but I'm sure that sooner or later I'm going to end up having to tell him…' she thought bemusedly.

Nothing she did ever escaped the Inu Yōkai's notice, and she was sure that he would find out about the man that would now be living in her apartment with her.

It was Mutsu's voice that dragged her from her rapidly spiraling thoughts.

"Ashikabi-sama, are you alright?" he asked, his voice laced with concern if you were familiar with the type of man he seemed to be.

Kagome stilled for a moment, but then sighed before turning to face him, "Kagome."

The ash blond man blinked suddenly at her answer, "What?"

Giggling, the blue-eyed girl sent him a wide smile and clasped her hands behind her back.

"Well, obviously we're truly stuck in this thing together, so I think it would be more appropriate if you referred to me by my name." She said nonchalantly, as she turned her attention from him up to the night sky. The moonlight gently shined down upon them from above, and Mutsu was momentarily transfixed by the picture his Ashikabi made.

He had already acknowledged that his Ashikabi was quite attractive, but seeing her like this under the moonlight did more things to him than he thought. As her attention was away from him, he took in all of her as his heartbeat began to pick up. She was a curvaceous little thing, petite and just barely came up to his chest. Her long legs were bare for the world to see, and he couldn't help the sudden desire to take out every male that had been ogling his Ashikabi the whole night.

But he then noticed that she was looking at him, and he had to bring up a free hand to cover up the light flush that covered his cheeks while he cleared his throat. Adjusting the hold he had on the box, he locked eyes with her and allowed his lips to curl into a smirk.

"If that is what you wish, then I will…though I would like for you to call me just Mutsu then Ashi – _**Kagome**_." He finished suavely despite the small stumble he had. The reaction he received caused more primal urges to creep up inside of him, and he could see that she felt the same too.

Her bright blue eyes darkened, as she came towards him and placed her hand on his chest.

"That is exactly what I want _**Mutsu**_." Kagome teased coyly, as she leaned into him all the while being careful of the box in his hand. Their lips touched causing the Mutsu's wings to spring out from behind his back, and the strength of their connection shot through them. Nothing more needed to be said between them, as they quickly made their way up to her door.

Fumbling around with her keys, Kagome managed to open her door and hurried in. Mutsu followed her, closing the door behind him with his foot and locking the door. After setting down the box down on the floor near the couch, he was surprised to find his arms full of his Ashikabi. She pressed him back up against the door as she reached forward and pulled him down to slam their lips mouths together. A groan rumbled in his chest as his wings sprung forth, and power once again welled up inside of him as well as the heightened feelings that were being caused by the bond between them.

Mutsu knew that his Ashikabi could feel his how stiff he was from how her body seemed to be molded against his own, and from how she seemed to grind against him, he assumed that she didn't seem to mind. He had made it clear earlier that they may become influenced by their bond, and so he knew that she was aware of what was pushing them to this. It was as if she were reading her thoughts that she seemed to realize what exactly she was doing.

Pulling away from him slightly, Kagome looked him straight in the eye as she clung to him as her body trembled against his own. "I know this might seem a little sudden to anyone since we met today, but I don't think I'll be able to hold back at all…" With that, she reached forward and wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he picked her up.

He too was surprised at how quickly this was all going; while the scientist had made it clear to warn them of the effects some may face if their bond with Ashikabi was abnormally strong. No kind of warning could ever prepare someone to deal with what he was feeling now. Moving to the room that he had guessed to be her room, getting in he kicked the door closed behind him.

For the rest of the night, the two basked in the feeling of completeness that encompassed them as they joined together as one over and over again until the sun rose above the horizon.

When all was over, the two collapsed down onto the cool sheets that lay below them. Kagome was splayed across Mutsu's muscular body, trying to catch her breath. Her blue eyes were dazed as she felt herself dozing off, and she pressed a kiss against his chest as she slowly slipped off into the arms of Morpheus.

Mutsu curled his arms around her and for a long while after he just watched his Ashikabi sleep peacefully in his arms. Pressing his nose onto the top of her head, he allowed himself to relax and join her.

* * *

><p>Unseen by them, someone had been watching everything that had taken place in their sanctuary through a tiny camera inside of the room. In an unknown location, a young man with bright titian hair and thick-rimmed rectangular glasses had a lecherous grin on his face as he watched the Ashikabi and Sekirei go at it on the screen with a trail of blood trailing down from his nose. Absentmindedly, he wiped away the blood with the long black sleeves of his haori, all the while a perverted chuckle slipped from his lips every now and then.<p>

Pressing a button on the key pad, a folder sprung up showing two profiles, one with Kagome and the other with Mutsu. The light from the screen shielded his eyes from view, and only his calculating smirk would've revealed some of his intentions to any that happened to walk in on him.

"Ku fu fu~ Well isn't this interesting…to think that you would be able to wing a single number as your first Sekirei…"

Clicking on Kagome's picture to enlarge it, and he trailed a single finger down the side of her face. After a moment, he raised his other hand to lie against his chest over his heart.

"_**Higurashi Kagome**_, **Age:** 20, **Date of Birth:** July 2, **Height:** 157.5 cm (5'2"), **Weight:** 49kg (109 lbs), **Three Sizes:** B 87/W 63/H 91…a native of old Tokyo, the only daughter of the Higurashi Shrine, and the apparent heiress of Sesshōmaru Tsukiyomi…" The man trailed off as he pulled his hand away from the screen to pull the glasses resting on the bridge of his nose away from his face to reveal the flushed face of a handsome young man.

Violet eyes locked onto the smiling face of the girl in the picture, "I've found you…my Ashikabi."

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

Things have been quite disagreeable with me lately due to the amount of times I've tried to upload a chapter and it not doing what it is supposed to. But seeing as it finally did manage to be uploaded, I would like to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews that I've received (if I received any) as well as any less than friendly reviews I may have gotten as well. It was decent enough to finish reading, and so I can only say that my mission has been accomplished so far.

This chapter covered Kagome's introduction into the Sekirei Plan as well as the chapter covering Kagome and Mutsu's new and rapidly deepening relationship. I hadn't expected for the ending to happen as it did, but that was the only way the chapter could end for some reason. As for lemons, there will be some featured in the later chapters…though I'm thinking of only putting them vaguely while I post the story on this site. The sex isn't what I want as a focus for the story, so I'll most likely just go with alluding to it without actually describing it.

In the next chapter, I plan to have a time skip. The time skip would be a few weeks or a month at most, as from what I've gathered from my research, that quite a few Sekirei had been released in the city for a long time before the canon storyline actually started. Her second Sekirei will be winged in the next chapter obviously, but how exactly they're going to meet is still up for debate really. I guess I'll just let the story write itself out.

Those who are curious; Minato will not have a huge role in the first half of this story as this will focus on Kagome and her harem of male Sekirei. He will show up, after all he is the protagonist of the Sekirei series, but for this story he will not be the main focus. If you are curious about his story, then I would suggest that you watch the Sekirei series. Anyone with an interest in battles between bodacious female extraterrestrials

Well, at the moment all I can say is that I hope that you enjoyed the chapter enough to stick around.

_Skjálf Frost-Born_


	3. Second Wing: No Need for Takumina I

**Disclaimer:** I don't own InuYasha or Sekirei; those rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi and Sakurako Gokurakuin respectively. I'm not receiving any monetary reward for writing this, and I don't expect any. I'm writing this for my own entertainment as well as to entertain the people who will bother to read this.

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the **_REALLY_ **late update!

Thanks to the people who have reviewed the previous chapters! I wasn't really sure how this story would be received since not a lot of people have thought of crossing over these two series. Thankfully those who have read it seemed to be enjoying it so far. Thank you to those who have pointed out my mistakes; I've come to realize that due to my ability to type quickly, I frequently make mistakes due to my fingers not being able to keep up with my brain (lol). At the moment, I am still looking for a Beta, but I'm not exactly sure how I go about getting one. If anyone has an idea, or would like to volunteer then please contact me through a PM. The members of Kagome's reverse harem will make themselves known soon enough, though I have a question:

Should Kagome wing Shiina?

I've been in a debate about it since I do like Yukari, and while she would most likely make an appearance in the story regardless if she wings Shiina or not…I find myself fond of the weird pairing the Devil Pair make. But I also like the idea of Shiina being a part of Kagome's harem a _LOT_ at the same time. Just let me know what you guys think, as that's the only thing I'm a little on the fence about.

_**EVA-Saiyajin:**_ Thank you for the review, and yes I can see how it would seem that way. I attempted to explain why that was in this chapter, and hopefully it satisfies you. As for Mutsu's laziness, oh, don't worry…it's going to show up. I honestly hadn't planned on them going as far as they did in the previous chapter, but the story went that way despite my wishes (lol). Either way, I appreciated your review and hope that you and others will enjoy it.

If not, well then I did my best (lol).

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Miko's Wagtails<strong>_

**[Chapter 2]:** _No Need for Takumina!_ (Part I)

* * *

><p>"Can she get any cuter?" the young man exclaimed questioningly to no one in particular as he spun around in the swivel chair with his hands up in the air. The ends of his long black sleeves swung around with the motion. It had been four weeks since he had started his reconnaissance on the potential Ashikabi in the city, to search for the one he could deem worthy enough to be his Ashikabi. Now it was two weeks since his attention had become firmly locked on the current Ashikabi of Sekirei #05, Mutsu.<p>

Sekirei #32, Takumina, remembered the first time the blue-eyed beauty had popped up in his slowly growing database of the Ashikabi currently in the game. The shock he had felt at the early winging of one of the single numbers had been staggering. Sure, it was always a possibility that there would be Ashikabi strong enough to accomplish this, but the possibility of a female Ashikabi doing it was statistically very low.

When he had been released from MBI, the spectacle-wearing Sekirei had been all ready to wait until a female Ashikabi became powerful enough to be worthy of pledging himself to. But two close calls after having set foot into the outside world had caused him to hasten his plans.

The first incident had been a day or two after he had been released with a batch of other Sekirei. Takumina had been in the process of finding some type of lodging to hole up in during his search for an Ashikabi, when he had encountered a troublesome set of twins. Sekirei #11 and #12, Hikari and Hibiki (respectively), the Lightning users were those twins. When he had managed to get a bit close to the middle of Shinto Teito, he had found himself at the receiving end of the twin's powers.

Seeing as he was a "Brain" type Sekirei, this was something that wouldn't end well for himself in any circumstances.

Like all other "Brain" types, he possessed little to no combat ability to defend himself with.

Even now the titian-haired Sekirei was still surprised at how easily he was able to give the girls the slip.

'Well, not surprised per se, but definitely amused at how I _handled_ the situation.' Takumina thought with a lecherous smirk.

And by handled, the Sekirei meant how he fondled the two girls' bodies, which at the time were accentuated by the S&M outfits the two happened to wearing when they encountered him. While his hands were groping them simultaneously, the two girls were still due to shock at his shameless behavior. Both of them stayed still long enough for him to finish his self-appointed task before he rated their bodies (an 8 and 5 ½ respectively – the score for the latter being due to the fact she didn't have the same bust as her twin thus making them unsymmetrical), and then he simply turned away and left as they tried to come to terms with had just happened.

Wiping a bit of drool from his lip at the memory of their supple bodies, he remembered vividly the murderous shouts of 'Pervert!' being sent his way by the enraged twins that took chase after him a little too late.

"Heh, those twins have no idea…I'm no regular pervert…I am a _**Super Pervert**_!" the violet-eyed Sekirei declared with a smirk, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose causing the light of the screen to flash across the lenses.

Despite this, he hadn't been stupid enough to stick around after basically molesting them, and so he struck out to find lodging. As much as he would love to see their bodies again, it wouldn't do for the two S&M twins to find him without an Ashikabi of his own, who would hopefully have other Sekirei that could help fend them off.

Unfortunately, his troubles during his quest to find his perfect Ashikabi hadn't stopped there. After he had managed to find an apartment, he had decided to venture out on the street at the hopes of probably running into his Ashikabi by chance. That and he had been devastated to find out that the little bakery he had read up on didn't do deliveries.

It was during this particular outing, three weeks after being released that he was accosted by a man in a suit, whom was accompanied by three Sekirei with an invitation from the Ashikabi of the East, Higa Izumi. The man in the suit, Kakizaki (or Higa Izumi's bitch, as Takumina had affectionately come to dub him later after some digging), had come to recruit him for his boss. A boss, who apparently already possessed a "Brain" type Sekirei in his ranks already, but seemed to want to add the violet-eyed Sekirei to his already rapidly growing Sekirei collection.

Of course, Takumina refused the offer and could remember the complete and utter offended look the other man had given him after he had told him to take his offer and shove it.

"_As if I would let myself get winged by a guy! The only one who will kiss these lips and this hot bod is the girl who is going to become my Ashikabi" _were his exact words.

Predictably, neither Kakizaki nor the Sekirei with him seemed to take his rejection of their Master's _generous_ offer very well. Thus they had given chase after him as he took off into the city.

Looking back on it, Takumina knew that the only reason he had managed to escape was because they hadn't tried to follow him into the marketplace that had been crowded with unsuspecting humans.

If there was one rule that Ashikabi and Sekirei wouldn't break (at least at this point during the game), it was to fight in front of the ignorant masses of humans that filled Shinto Teito.

And this was something that Takumina took and will continue to take complete advantage of!

Other Sekirei would think his strategy was cowardly, but he couldn't really get himself to care much for their opinion.

The moment he left the safety of the MBI headquarters, he knew that he would have to use the dirtiest methods available to him in order to survive. Sekirei types like himself were pretty much useless in a straight one-on-one physical match, so he would've had to flee regardless of what he wanted if he didn't want to be terminated before he was winged.

If he hadn't, he would've ended up like poor little #42 (the fourth and last "Brain" type Sekirei), who had already been taken out of the game before it even began. That was something that the brownish-orange haired Sekirei felt more than a little sadness about ever since he received the notification.

Frowning at the thought of the girl, who had been the most nervous out of all the "Brain" types, he couldn't help but feel sorry for the girl. She had never stood much of a chance outside of the protection of the MBI building, and now she would never be able to meet her Ashikabi.

This had been the one thing the girl seemed to look forward to since MBI had started releasing Sekirei out into the city.

Shaking his head, he brushed his bangs away from his face, and turned his attention back to the screen.

'Now isn't the time to lose myself in thoughts of the fallen…I've got to focus on what I have to do.' He decided, his pulling up the video feed of his future (he was sure of it!) Ashikabi.

"The only thing I should care about is finding a way to get Kagome-chan to wing me…" he muttered under his breath, reaching over to grab the can of orange soda that sat on his desk. Taking a swig, he then set it back onto the desk. Reaching over to gather the carton of Chow Mein that he had ordered earlier, he brought the noodles to his mouth with the pair of chopsticks he had stuck in there.

All across the screen on his flat screen monitor were pictures of a certain young woman with blue eyes and black hair. Pictures that he had managed to obtain through the means of his power. With the click of the mouse, another picture would appear on the screen to be quickly followed by another and another. Sitting there in the darkness of his apartment, the titian-haired young man giggled lecherously with a disturbing gleam in his violet eyes.

Leaning back in his chair with a large grin and his cheeks flushed a light red, the Sekirei sighed.

"Soon will be the time we'll be together, my A-shi-ka-bi-sama~" Takumina crooned, turning his gaze to the recording of the young woman walking down the street with the single digit Sekirei by her side.

* * *

><p>Checking the messages on her phone that had been sent to her over the last few days, Kagome hummed as she and Mutsu walked down the street. All the while her mind was stuck on just how much her life had changed in the last few weeks. The morning after the first night her and Mutsu had lain together was a bit awkward to say the least. Mostly due to the fact that the two had pretty much hopped into bed on the first day of meeting each other.<p>

Of course, most of the blame could be laid at the feet of the abnormally strong bond that had been formed between them. It didn't help that being such an emotional person as she was, Kagome had found herself being swept away on the high that came from the new bond. This of course, prompted Mutsu to also be taken away by the typhoon of emotions the bond was amplifying between them.

The awkwardness didn't last too long between them of course, as Kagome realized that their relationship couldn't really be expected to go along with human standards completely. Besides hanging around demons as long as she has, she has become witness to relationship that had started within moments of meeting each other. Plus, she was an adult and she wouldn't regret having slept with the handsome alien that she would admit had rocked her world.

But the two of them had made an agreement that they would be holding off on doing the horizontal tango until after they had truly gotten to know each other. They would first become friends before moving onto being lovers at their own pace; learn about each other's likes, dislikes, etc.

'And we're definitely learning about each other alright', Kagome joked mentally with a giggle.

During the last few weeks, the two of them had started to become comfortable enough to show some of the more personal habits that they possessed. Like the fact that Kagome liked lounging around the apartment in various states of undress (regardless of the effect it had on Mutsu); a habit she picked up from having been in an all-female dorm where they had no worries of having to be presentable all the time. As well as her tendency to wake up at the crack of dawn and make enough noise in the apartment to wake the dead at some certain times during her morning exercises.

Then there was Mutsu's unrepentant laziness that baffled Kagome at times (she had met many lazy people, but he was definitely in her top ten!) and the annoying habit of drinking orange juice or milk out of the carton instead of getting a glass. In fact, the latter habit had been the cause of their first argument during their third week of living together.

'Well it was more of like me arguing with Mutsu and him grunting in return while trying to watch the T.V. all the while still drinking out of the carton!' a tick mark appeared on her forehead in irritation as she thought of the guy's audacity.

Looking back on it now, Kagome knew that they were stupid reasons to argue about, but it certainly made things a bit more entertaining overall for her. It was one of the things that she had come to miss from her days arguing with Inuyasha over the stupidest things when she was 15-year-old time traveler.

"Ashikabi-sama?" at the sound of Mutsu's voice, Kagome dragged her attention from her phone and her consuming thoughts. Turning her gaze towards the ash-haired male walking beside her, she saw him looking off towards the side. Flipping her phone closed, she then slid it into the small handbag that she had brought with her. Puffing her cheeks out in annoyance, she glared at him from the corner of her eye.

"Mutsu-san, didn't I say you could refer to me by my name already?" the shrine-grown girl questioned, annoyance clear in her tone.

Running a hand through his hair, the grey-eyed Sekirei turned his attention to his Ashikabi. If he was correct, the petite female had stated her want for him to refer to her by her name several times already. Mutsu knew that using formalities didn't make sense at this point (especially since the two of them had knocked boots so to speak), but he couldn't help but want to keep some kind of formal distance between them as he tried to make sense of the abnormal bond between them.

Every Sekirei knew that when they found their destined Ashikabi, the bond that would form between them would bring about a sensation that every Sekirei wanted to experience. Being around much longer than the younger Sekirei, he had already known about what would happen once (_If_) he managed to find his Ashikabi. What had happened was completely different from all of his expectations, and he wasn't sure if he was completely alright with that.

Yes, from the strength of their bond it had confirmed that Kagome was naturally a very strong Ashikabi that had the potential to become one of the strongest Ashikabi in the game. Something that Mutsu took pride in, seeing as there was a larger population of male Ashikabi that had been predicted to greatly outnumber the potential female Ashikabi that may crop up. But he didn't like how easily he (Kagome too – as a Sekirei should always worry about their Ashikabi) had been manipulated into acting so out of character that night.

'_Not that I'm complaining much, it was quite the experience…'_ Mutsu mused, while turning his eyes continued to scan the area around them and ignore the pretty blue eyes of his Ashikabi that were currently burning holes into the side of his face.

"Yes, you have, but like I've stated before it is only proper that I refer to you by your proper title, _Ashikabi-sama_." The single digit's lips curled up into a smirk. Her obvious ire only seemed to amuse the man even further. It was something that she picked up on very quickly.

Huffing, Kagome folded her arms over her chest while turning her glare away from her companion. Deciding to let him win this round, she turned her attention back towards her phone. Today the two of them were currently patrolling the streets of Shinto Teito in order to map out most if not all of city, all the while keeping a look out for other possible Sekirei and Ashikabi. Seeing as she would most likely end up fighting others in the future, she thought it would be best to have a very good grasp of the city as well as points that would be good for fighting in.

A strategy that the pair had agreed upon as a good idea, since the two of them could never predict when they would have to either fight or need an escape route.

Seeing as the two of them were going to be doing a bit of walking, she had decided to go for a cute yet sporty look. Taking into account the slight chill that would be in the air, the former guardian of the Shikon had decided on some denim skinny jeans, a red, white, and grey sports coat over her white tank top and metallic grey mesh-net converses. On her back was a small black and grey bag that held her wallet and other thing things. Tucked into the front of her jacket was a pair of shades she had brought for later which was supposedly going to be extra sunny according to the weather forecast.

Overall, she felt that she was appropriately dressed for the day. Putting her cellphone into the pocket of her jacket, the young woman turned her attention to the other people that were walking around her. Anyone in this very crowd could very well turn up to be her enemy later on in this game, and she knew that she would have to fight against them. While she didn't know how serious this all truly was, she definitely wasn't going to allow herself to lose.

If there was anything that she inherited from Sesshomaru, it is his need to completely dominate the competition.

Coming to a stop at the crosswalk, she placed her hands on her hips as she glanced around. So far they hadn't encountered anyone of interest or come across any Sekirei. It was something that annoyed the miko, as well as relieved her in a strange way.

She didn't have any problems with battle, but at the moment she would like nothing more than to have a bit more information about the other Sekirei in the game.

"Ashikabi-sama", Kagome turned her head in Mutsu direction and was about to ask him what was wrong when she suddenly found herself thrown up into his arms. Blinking in surprise, she looked up to see the male Sekirei's lips in a deep frown.

"M-Mutsu-san! What are you doing?" she demanded, but he didn't answer her as he suddenly moved back as a white and red blur that had been hurtling towards them, landed on the ground in a heap. Some of the people immediately moved out of the way, with shrieks of shock and surprise. Gasping, she tightened her hold on Mutsu's sleeve as he landed in a crouch. For a brief moment, she glanced up at Mutsu and noticed that he wasn't paying attention to the person on the ground before them.

Following his line of sight, Kagome turned her attention to the sky, and her mouth fell open in an unattractive gape as she saw two women standing up on one of the light posts above them.

Kagome's cheeks turned red in mortified embarrassment as she took in the outfits that adorned the two women's bodies. _'Why are they dressed like S&M movie extras?!'_ she screamed mentally, before the groans from the white and red pile on the ground in front of them pushed themselves up shakily from the ground. Concern grew in her blue eyes as she watched, what was revealed to be a girl in what looked like a modified shrine maiden chihaya.

Clearing her throat, she locked her eyes on the brown-haired girl. "Umm, are you okay?" she asked, and watched as the girl brought a hand up to rub the back of her head. Large brown eyes opened and locked with hers before a bright smile formed on the girl's face.

"Ah! I'm alright, I'm sorry that I almost fell on you!" she shot up to her feet, before following up with a bow at the waist, her hands clasped in front of her. Kagome couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was very cute and polite too!

The exact kind of girl that Kagome hoped her little brother would bring home one day!

Of course, it didn't take her very long to read her aura and realize that she was a Sekirei.

'_Well I think it's a bit obvious…no one outside of a lucky few humans have figures like that!' _, Kagome thought with a small bit of envy. While the black-haired girl was fine with her figure, as she was bit curvy than your average Japanese girl in all the right places, she couldn't help but be a little jealous of the melons on the other girl's chest.

Resisting the urge to bring her hands up to her own chest or to fondle the other girl's chest, Kagome moved to stand up on her own feet but found that she couldn't budge. Glancing up at Mutsu, she saw his eyes resting on the girl in front of them for a second before they looked up. For a moment longer, Kagome wriggled a bit in Mutsu's hold but decided to give up when he tightened his hold.

"Ashikabi-sama, please stop moving…it seems that we've run into a most troublesome pair of Sekirei." He stated, placing Kagome gently down onto the ground and stepping in front of her. That brought her attention back to the twins, who were staring down at them with frowns. One of them, the one with the smaller chest (Kagome noticed immediately), placed her hand on her hip.

"We're going to have to ask you to step aside, that girl is our target and we don't feel like dealing with a bird that has already gained their wings before we have to." She pointed towards the girl in front of them, by her side the other girl nodded with both of her hands placed on her hips. Frowning, Kagome looked over at the brown-haired girl that was looking up at the girls with a pout.

The girl in question then pointed towards the girls, her eyebrows furrowed. "I told you guys that I can't play with you yet! I need to find my Ashikabi before I do!" she declared, pumping her fists, causing her chest to jiggle.

It was those words that caught Kagome's attention. Huffing in anger, Kagome placed her hand on Mutsu's arm and moved past him despite Mutsu's hissed warning. Placing a hand on her hip, she narrowed her eyes onto the two girls. "Wait a minute! I thought all Sekirei were allowed to find their Ashikabi before being expected to fight, what do you guys think you're doing attacking an unwinged Sekirei?" she demanded, her lips turned down into a frown.

Snorting, the bustier twin brought up a gloved hand and around her fingers lightning darted between her fingers. "Little girl, it would be best for you to not interfere with business that doesn't concern you…this girl isn't your Sekirei so you might as well back off!" with the snap of her fingers, the lightning intensified. Tensing up, Kagome found herself being pushed back by Mutsu as he moved his hands towards the katana that rested in the belt resting lazily around his hips. The brown-haired girl seemed to slip into a stance while clenching her fists, causing Kagome's attention to be drawn to the red gloves covering her hands.

'_Well this is certainly quite the predicament I've unknowingly found myself in…'_ Kagome mused, while cataloguing everything that she was witnessing.

From the brief display one of the girl's gave, she could assume safely that one or both of them used lightning. She could assume that due to them being twins, they most likely have the same power but she wasn't exactly sure. Due to the red gloves on the brown-haired girl's hands, Kagome could assume that she was a "fighter" type. Mutsu, of course used a sword (though she hasn't actually seen him unsheathe it yet).

Unless these girls were single digits, then from what Mutsu had implied, they didn't stand a chance against Mutsu if this turned out into a battle.

'_Then there is the fact that starting a fight right here and now would be pretty stupid…'_ a single drop of sweat slid down the side of her face at the pure amount of attention they were drawing to themselves in this crowded street. Kagome tightened her grip on Mutsu, and the ash-blond glanced at her and their eyes met. After a second, the man sighed and looked away.

Returning his gaze to the three girls in front of him, he brought his sword out from his belt. Narrowing his eyes, he tugged at his scarf around his neck.

"As fun as this all has been, I think that you both seemed to have forgotten about something that MBI had made very apparent before releasing us: don't act so blatantly in front of regular humans…" he trailed off while bringing a hand up to grip the handle of his blade.

"If I were to decide to take you out now, I don't think that the MBI would mind much."

The two blinked in confusion before they directed their attention solely on him. Not a second later, the twin with the smaller chest cursed as she took a step back. "Oh shit! Hikari, he's a single number!" she exclaimed, while her twin tensed as she too stepped back while clenching her fists.

"Dammit! I didn't think we would run into another besides Homura this early in the game!" Hikari groaned, while glancing over at her sister. "I think we should retreat now Hibiki…there would be no point in getting tangled up with this guy, especially since he has an Ashikabi."

Nodding, the two girls turned their attention back to the three below while the bustier twin pointed towards the brown-haired Sekirei in the shrine maiden clothes. "You got lucky this time, but know that we'll eventually find you again…we won't allow you to gain your wings!" with that declaration, they jumped away using the other light posts.

After the two disappeared from sight, Mutsu sighed before slipping his katana back into his belt. Relaxing his stance, the single digit Sekirei crossed his arms and turned his gaze to the brown-haired girl who was staring at him in awe. "That was the only time we'll be stepping in to stop them, you will need to either find your Ashikabi quickly or fall prey to Sekirei who are trying to take each other out early in the game." With that, he then turned towards Kagome.

Bringing a hand up, he bopped the girl on her head causing her to yelp at the sudden action. Kagome brought her hands up to the spot he bopped her and glared up at him with a pout.

"What did you do that for!?" she rubbed at the spot with her lower lip jutting out, as she mentally whined about the sting on her forehead.

The grey-eyed male only narrowed his eyes on her, "Ashikabi-sama, the reason why I placed myself in front of you is I wanted to make sure that you wouldn't come to harm…protecting you is my number one duty, and so I hope that you will learn to accept my judgment in a situation like that in the future."

Kagome nodded after a bit of thinking. She knew that her mouth sometimes got away with her (if the multiple times she's had demons attacking/kidnapping her in the Feudal Era said anything), but she could see what he meant.

Huffing, she turned her head away from him and nodded again. "Yeah I get you, sorry about that Mutsu-san."

Seeing as that was probably the best he was going to get, he nor Kagome expected the squeal that erupted from the girl before them.

"You two are so cute together! I hope that my Ashikabi and I will have such a cute relationship!" the brown-haired girl exclaimed, pumping her fist into the air causing her chest to jiggle once more. Blinking suddenly in surprise at the female Sekirei's opinion of her relationship with Mutsu being something worth emulating, Kagome was about to say something when the girl's stomach growled loudly. Like loud enough to startle some people near them, who had been slowly moving on after their spectacle had ended.

Kagome couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her lips at the adorable look of embarrassment that developed on the girl's cute face.

"Ah! I'm sorry but I'm really hungry!" the perky girl exclaimed, her cheeks flushed a light pink.

Bringing a hand up to stifle the chuckle that was bubbling up inside of her, Kagome then turned her head in Mutsu's direction. "Well we haven't had anything to eat so far…how about it Mutsu-san?"

The put upon look on his face was hilarious to Kagome.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

Well, at the moment all I can say is that I hope that you enjoyed the chapter enough to stick around. The next chapter will have more a 100% more Takumina, and his winging! The next chapter also will show the inclusion of a surprising character from InuYasha, who will also become a part of the Sekirei plan!


End file.
